Scarlet Hearts and Black Roses
by mikedark2
Summary: Note: Currently on indefinite hiatus. I will return someday. Sorry, guys.
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Hearts and Black Roses

What does a new Titan do for her day off? Well, she…

Rose: You actually think Tim would give me a vacation? Ha, not on you life pal. Just get on with it…

Me: Would you shut up and let me do my job?

Rose: I would if you just cut to the chase! Here, let me help you; Tim's let me out of the tower on a solo mission to go get Raven. It's about what happens from there. That's it!

Me: Thanks. Thanks A LOT rolls eyes sarcastically. Anyways, I don't own the Titans. The TV version belongs to the WB and Cartoon network, and this current comic version I'm working with is the property of Geoff Johns. All versions are covered by DC comics. I hope I do everyone justice, considering how Geoff handles this is going to be far different, which makes this AU, and I hope to add some humor and softness to Rose without hopefully ruining her…if I do fuck her up, she has full permission to cut my leg off and beat me with it, and you have full permission to bitch at me all you want. As always though, R/R!

Rose: There, now get your lazy ass going!

------------------------------------------------------------

Rose Wilson, the Ravager, daughter of the world's deadliest mercenary, Slade Wilson (aka Deathstroke the Terminator) leaned back as well as she could within the jet's confines. Her silver eye patch setting off her long, flowing platinum blonde hair. Her one blue eye absently surveying the horizon as the autopilot cruised her along. It was a beautiful, almost cloudless night with the stars and moon providing an ample amoung of illumination at this altitude. A cell phone was pressed to her ear. She looked down at the instruments and checked everything before she said "Yeah Eddie, I'm fine. Everything's great so far. Smooth flight, few clouds, and I think for the first time in months I can say I'm relaxed. You have no idea how good it is for me to be out of the Tower. I'm telling you, it's so hard having to make sure Robin isn't going to kick you out."

Rose listened intently to the other end of the line. It was her best friend and fellow outsider on this current Titans team, Eddie Bloomberg, aka Kid Devil. Wendy and Marvin were starting to speculate about them. They always seemed inseparable. In all actuality though, they didn't know where they stood. They had been such good friends for awhile now that it wasn't just friendship anymore. They weren't sure what it was, nor did they in all their long conversations even admit that the feeling had moved past friendship. Still though, Rose felt good that someone on the current team liked her and didn't judge her on her past betrayal of the team, but accepted her as perhaps the one trying the hardest, the one with the most to lose, and the one that could be most reliable when given the chance. They both were outsiders. They both shared that pain and worry about their spots on the team. Luckily they made each other stronger, and that translated into hard work that made the other members respect them, even if they still couldn't see it.

When Eddie was done with his current part of the conversation, Rose sighed. She had expected him to say what he did, but she still sighed every time he did say it. "I know you trust my place on the team Eddie, but Tim isn't the forgiving kind that you are. I know he doesn't want me around. He still thinks I'm crazy…and to an extent Eddie, he is right. I don't think I'll ever be normal…but damn it Eddie, I try so hard! I do! You know it! You've seen it! I deserve to be on this team after the effort I've put in, and he still doesn't think I'm worthy! It pisses me off. That's why I'm glad he gave me this mission. I can't take Wonder Boy and Wonder Bitch anymore. I just need a few days away to blow off some steam. Besides, if I can get her back, then maybe things between Tim and Wonder Bitch will settle down. I've always heard that despite her quirks and betrayals, Raven's always a welcome part of the team and kinda keeps everyone on the level. That would be nice, because those two have been walking on eggshells around each other even more than they have me! That's not like them for those two, who are best friends, to be so uneasy around each other…Oh, you gotta go? Why? … I see, training exercise. Well, good luck. Don't worry about me. I'll probably be home within a week, and I'll make sure to call every once in a while." With that Rose disconnected her call. The airstrip she was supposed to land at was in her line of sight now.

Rose turned her autopilot off and radioed into the military tower, as they guided her in. The landing was smooth, save for a little bump in the runway that rattled her a little, kind of like being in a car going over a speed bump. When she disembarked she was surprised to see a car waiting for her already. A guard in fatigues gave her the key. Rose gave him a faint smile of gratitude as she started the engine. Maybe Tim Drake, the current Robin, wasn't such a bad guy who had it in for her after all.

Rose set her meager suitcase in the passenger seat next to her. It contained a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, a bathing suit, some spare panties, 2 extra outfits, and her costume. Couldn't do the hero thing without a costume. Unfortunately she had it so tight you could never get a pocket on it. Speaking of pockets, she reached into hers to pull out a small piece of paper with Raven's last known address.

Raven…Rose knew Raven, though she couldn't say she knew her well. Raven was a constant on the team, although she always seemed to leave or be taken over by evil for some reason. Then again when you're a gothic half-demon who while mentally mature and physically stunning aren't really that emotionally mature, despite being able to finely control said emotions , life has to be hard. Rose could relate. Being the half-crazy daughter to the world's greatest human killing machine had not been easy either, especially when said man had in an act of desperation at recent loses in his own life and his maniacal hatred of the Titans had used a super-serum to try to control her…and ended up making her a real nutter, a dangerous psychotic who had carved her own eye out to prove her loyalty to him. Rose also worried about how Raven would react to her. Rose, while under her father's influence, had tried to kill Raven only about 3 or so years before. Surely that sting hadn't worn off yet.

Rose felt the car start bouncing a little and eased herself back onto the road. Her mind had wandered off on her. She sighed. Her perfect night was going to be ruined. She knew it. She knew it because she was about to ruin the night of a former teammate that still had no idea Rose was on the team now. She didn't want to do that. But she had to. That was the mission. Find Raven and bring her back to the team.

Rose pulled to a stop at the apartment complex and stared up at Raven's window. Rose let out and even longer sigh than before. "I don't suppose she'd let me in the front door at this hour of night…"

She looked at the fire escape that lead to the roof. She approached it quietly, and leaped up, grabbing a hold of it and swinging herself up onto it. She tiptoed her way quietly up to the roof and jimmying the door open to sneak down the stairs to the 5th floor. Once there she headed to Raven's door and pulled out a makeshift lock pick. She picked Raven's lock and eased the door open before entering the apartment. She didn't take in much as she headed straight to Raven's bedroom. The door was open, so she stood in the doorway for a little while, debating how to wake the beautiful empath.

Raven answered that for her. Apparently she hadn't been as asleep as Rose had hoped. Her empathy had kicked enough to awaken her. She turned on the little lamp by her bed stand and almost squealed in shock when she saw Rose standing there. She started to shiver in fear for a few seconds, until she had enough bearing to sense that Rose meant her no harm.

"Rose…?"

AN: Whatcha think? I got enough ideas for the first like 4 or 5 chapters and the last chapter, but I might need some suggestions later on in your R/R's. So please R/R and feel free to help, or constructively criticism. Please keep flaming to a minimum though. LOVE YA!


	2. The Complex Meaning of Darkness and Rose

Me: Well, I'm back. I hoped you all missed me. Sorry this took so long to get together. It's longer than I expected it to be…tried to blend in stuff from #38, and the conversation pieces took a long time to organize the way I wanted.

Rose: SHUT UP! Just get on with it, will you! You kept me in limbo for like 3 weeks or a month of something like that! Just put me to use already, you piece of shit! pulls out her swords menacingly

Me: Anyways, same disclaimers as before

--------------------------------------------

The Complex Meaning of Darkness and Roses

Rose let out a heavy sigh to Raven's reaction. It was to be expected though. How could she not have reacted differently when someone just walked into her place and disturbed her sleep?

Rose looked at the dark haired and violet eyed empath. Raven gazed back, still weary and confused. It was Rose who spoke first. "You didn't get the memo that I'm a Titan again, did you?"

Raven blinked as she thought for a few minutes. Then she cast down her gaze. Yes, she had gotten that memo. It was shortly after Rose joined that an item was stolen from the Tower. A very valuable book that contained a very damaging secret. Raven decided that it was imperative that she retrieve it, even though that meant suspecting everyone that had been a Titan up to that point, and leaving her boyfriend and leader at the time, Garfield Mark Logan, aka Beast Boy, and not have a chance to interact with Rose.

At first her prime suspects had been Rose and the one called Joker's Daughter, Duela Dent, because they had both been Titans in the past and had both been villains too. Raven had rejected that Rose was the thief in short order. Rose's arrival was too quick for her to have learned the importance of the book, and she had too much to lose in committing the crime.

Rose could tell Raven was in deep thought. What was it about though? Then she turned her head and saw Raven's diary on the table in the living room. She smacked herself on the forehead. How could she have forgotten that? When they had started looking for Raven at her apartment in Beijing, she had left it behind. That's how the Titans had found out why Raven left. But now it was here with Raven again…somewhere in Okinawa?

Rose's thought train was broken when she heard Raven cough. She cautiously entered the room to sit beside Raven on the bed. She looked closely at Raven now that she was able to see her clearly. Rose could tell Raven was in bad shape. She looked gaunt. Her eyes were large in her head. Her cheeks were sunken in. She seemed tired, weak, like it was taking all her strength to try to make herself healthy again. It was clear Raven was terribly sick, and it looked like she hadn't been eating well either. Rose said the only thing she could think of. "Are you…ILL?"

Raven took instant notice of Rose's distress and smiled reassuringly. "I am. I have been fighting and running for so long now that my body can no longer handle it. I developed a severe…almost life threatening…case of influenza. I returned here because I have eluded my pursuers enough to afford a short recuperation. I have found time to eat and rest again, and my strength is returning. I can assure you the worst has passed."

Rose shook her head in disbelief. Raven sick? Had it ever happened before? "Well, what's the worst that could happen?"

"A temporary fever-induced coma," Raven muttered very quickly, attempting to not distress the younger woman any further. She could already sense other worries from Rose she would soon inquiry about.

Rose wasn't fool by the speed of Raven's words. They registered with her perfectly. She put a hand on Raven's forehead and quickly removed it, her one eye bulging widely. "My God, you're on fire! You should be in a fucking hospital!"

Raven sighed. She knew continuing this conversation was just going to make Rose worry more. So she decided to change it. "There are other things on your mind, Rose. What is troubling you?"

Rose sat there for a second, unsure what to say. Finally she asked, "You'll listen?" When Raven nodded at her, Rose took a deep breath and began.

"Good God, where to start? My biggest problem is Tim and Cassie. Yeah, Cassie actually came back. That's a longer story than I'm willing to tell tonight though. It's just I'm sick of them Raven! I'm sick of them not trusting me! I'm tired of not trusting them! I give 1,000 percent every time we go to battle. I try so fucking hard! I'm trying to redeem myself. I want to make things right. Can't they see that!"

Raven could sense the sadness, anger, and frustration welling up from Rose as she continued. "To make matters worse, those two are acting really weird. They're hardly speaking to each other. And when they do, it's mostly whispers about a 'mistake'. I don't know what's going on there. It's driving me crazy. I wanna know!" Then suddenly she blurted out, "Does he hate me?"

Raven stared at her for a while. At first she thought Rose was referring to Tim. The deeper her empathy searched though, the more it became clear it was Rose's father she was asking about.

Raven was unsure how to answer. She was not sure who Deathstroke was anymore herself. She had seen the damage Joseph Wilson's corrupted soul had done to his father. She had almost been on the receiving end of Slade's plan for vengeance for casting Joey's soul into Purgatory, which involved the kidnapping, recruitment, and brainwashing of Rose, which started the scenarios that had lead to Rose's question. But from the stories Raven had heard and from what she herself had seen in Bludhaven during the Crisis 2 years ago, Deathstroke's change seemed permanent and more chaotic than previously imagined. He had helped form and trained the Society, shot a pregnant Cheshire, almost slaughtered the Secret Six, and had decimated Bludhaven. This was not the Slade Wilson she had known for years now. The Slade Wilson both Raven and Rose knew was a ruthless mercenary yes, but was also a caring family man that hated people who hurt their own children and followed a very strict personal moral and ethical code. He had even turned hero a few times. In fact he had willingly given Rose over to the care of the Titans as lead by Roy Harper, aka Arsenal, and mentored by Sarge Steel, because he felt responsible for the deaths of Joey (before discovering in a horrible way that Joey's soul had been dwelling in him and that only his physical form had died), and his other son Grant, the first Ravager, and feared the same would happen to Rose. No, this was not that man at all.

"I do not know anymore, Rose. I simply do not know. I believe when he made you the Ravager, that it was in fact and act of desperation. But who he is now…it is not Deathstroke anymore. I do not know who that is. His soul, mind, and heart seem irreparably damaged. I…am sorry."

Rose sighed. Perhaps she'd never find out his reasons or rather he cared about her. Instead she said, "All right. I bet you're wondering why I'm here though, aren't you?"

Raven nodded but said, "Not yet. There is someone on the team whom you are close to, is there not?"

Rose looked inquisitive at first, then smiled brightly. Raven felt a wave of contentment was over her from Rose. Rose said much more cheerfully, "Oh yeah, Eddie!"

Raven's eyes perked a little as Rose said this. The only response her mind could form was a questioning "Kid Devil?" to which Rose responded, "Yeah. He's my best friend, Raven. Hell sometimes I think he's my only friend. We're the black sheep of the group, but that's not just it. He's the only one that doesn't look at me and judge me. He doesn't see me as the Ravager. He doesn't see me as this generation's Tara Markov, the First. He doesn't see me as Deathstroke's Daughter. He sees me as Rose Wilson Worth, the daughter of SLADE WILSON and LILIAN WORTH! He sees me as a real human being who's done a lot of things she regrets and is trying to rectify them. And he loves me for who I am. And I love him because of that, though I'm not sure if I, like, LOVE him, or if he's like a little brother to me."

Rose's eye focused on a spot on the wall as she said "He treats me how I want to be treated and sees me for who I am. And in return I do the same for him. I wish the others would see me for me."

Raven felt the anger rising again as Rose projected an image of Slade's masked face at the point on the wall she was focused on and started venting.

"You did this to me! You did this to me! You! Damn you, Daddy! You made me who I am! You turned me into this monster!" Before Raven could stop her, Rose was standing again and had a switchblade she had yanked from her pocket, which she tossed at the wall before running at the image and punching the hell out of it while howling out, "It's all because of you I have no friends! It's all your fault I'm alone! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Raven was up as fast as she could be, thankful the apartment next door was empty. She was not kidding about starting to get her strength back, as she wedged herself between Rose and the wall, and wrestled the younger woman back onto the bed again and held her close as the wave of rage broke into racking sobs of inner pain. Raven wept as well, for she had been there herself.

Once Rose was calmed down, she tried to pretend she hadn't just exploded like that and pulled away from Raven, saying, "I suggest we get going. I'm taking you home. You see, that's why I'm here. When Vic woke up he found that tape you left him and decided we should find you. Which is what we've been doing for a while now. Tim just gave me this mission because I think he knew that I needed to get away from him for awhile. I think he expected I might find some new leads, but not actually find you. Anyways, we're going home."

Raven's violet eyes stared into Rose's solitary blue one as she said, "Oh…has Garfield returned as well?"

Rose shook her head solemnly. "Beast Boy? No. He's with the Doom Patrol now, living with his parents. We saw him not too long ago. It was pretty sweet actually. You see, we were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil and Plasmus really hurt Eddie badly. The Doom Patrol showed up and took us back to their headquarters at the Dayton Mansion so Dr. Caulder could put him back together. Well Tim found out that the old man was manipulating everyone by making them think they still couldn't function without him. Beast Boy didn't believe it at first, until Tim confronted the old man in front of everyone. Beast Boy was shocked to hear Dr. Caulder call the entire DP damaged goods he needed to 'fix' and show his true colors. The old man got the real shock though when Mento himself came out looking healthier than I hear he's been in years and demoted him, taking control of the DP. It was great. Fucking jack offs like Dr. Caulder deserve to have their egos beaten with a sledgehammer once in a while. Anyways…Beast Boy decided to stay behind, for now."

Raven smiled inside that Garfield's family was truly back together now that his mother Rita Farr, the Doom Patrol's Elasti-girl, was restored to life and her husband, multimillionaire Steve Dayton, who was also called Mento the Master of Mentality, was back to himself after spending a few years in the criminal wilderness of mental illness. But she said, "I must refuse the offer then." This elicited a "What!" from Rose to which Raven said, "I hurt him, Rose. When I left, I left him under the impression that he had done something to harm me in some way when he hadn't. I still loved him dearly. I still do. I want apologize to him. I need him to know why I really left. I cannot have this on my conscience any longer."

Rose shot her an understanding look but still said, "What you need is to come home and rest. You'll be able to see him soon. You need to get healthy first though."

Raven said again, much more firmly, "I said I ill not return until I see Garfield."

Rose sighed heavily and said, "All right, we'll do it your way. Pack up. Fast, because we need to leave quickly. We're going to Prague."

---------------

Outside a man sat high in a tree, dressed in black tactical gear, listening and watching from a laptop. He tapped a button on his headset and went "Sir, we found the Bird. She has a pigeon with her though. They're heading to Prague. Should we try to cage them in, or let you and the dogs hunt them there?" The young man listened to his commander's orders before finally saying "I understand Sir. Continue your meeting with the Large Mind. Over and out."

Adjusting his headset the man said, "Red One and Blue Four, the Bird is inside. She has the Ravager with her though. We're going to try to cage them. Stand at the ends of the hallway, and open fire if they try to come out, but be careful. If they do get past you though, do not give pursuit. Report back to me and we'll meet the commander in Prague. Over."

Not 10 minutes later Rose and Raven were standing by each other as they started to open the door. Rose caught sight of the two armed men and pushed Raven back inside, shutting the door.

"Shit, they know we're here. They're trying to trap up in, and you just had to pick an apartment on the 5th floor of an 8 story building, didn't you? Shit, that means they bugged this place! Raven, they set you up! They knew you'd come back here! FUCK! I didn't want to, but I guess I've gotta kill some people tonight."

Rose quickly ran back to the bedroom and grabbed her knife from the wall. When she did, she noticed they had accidentally left the middle drawer to Raven's dresser open. Almost instinctually she walked over to it and listened. That's when she heard a soft, very very soft humming from the knob handle. She touched the screw and jumped as it shocked her. She knew it wasn't an ordinary screw. It was some kind of bare radio antenna. She had found the bug alright, although she suspected this was actually a central transmitter and there were other bugs very near. In fact she suspected she knew where they were.

Rose called Raven back and pointed to the knob. "I found our little friend. I think the ones above and below it are bugs too." She leaned close to the knob and said "Hey, guess what. Eat shit!"

With that she stood beside the dresser and with a mighty kick destroyed the knobs in question Then she looked around and spotted Raven's phone that had come with the place, and she formulated a plan almost instantly.

Quickly she unhooked the phone and said, "Talk about old school. This thing still has a rotary dial. Oh well…it's nice and heavy." She handed the phone to a perplexed Raven and said, "I have a plan. Trust me, this will work."

Rose went to the door and cracked it open just enough so she could aim and hurl her knife. It flew straight and true, severing the guy's carotid artery and lodging deep in his neck. She shut the door quickly and went back to the bedroom. She looked Raven in the eye calmly and reassuringly said, "I want you to go out just enough to lure the other on into the apartment. You won't get hurt. I promise you on my mother's grave."

Raven handed Rose the phone, but didn't move at first. That was until she got a stern look from Rose. With that look she made her way to the door and came out just enough to catch the attention of the other guy, who was calling in the report that his buddy had just been killed. With rage in his eyes he stood up and stalked his way across the hall. Raven slammed the door shut, trying to get some distance between them, but he kicked the door in and menacingly backed her into the back of the living room. Once he was level with the bedroom door he said "That's it bitch. Now you…"

"DIE!" shouted Rose at the top of her lungs as she swung the phone into the man's throat. He went down gurgling, his trachea collapsed instantly. Rose was far from done with him though, and straddled the now helpless man as she continued to bring the heavy old contraption down onto his throat until she was quite sure he was dead. Once she was she removed his headset and just uttered a single word: "Check."

With that, she grabbed Raven's bag and handed it to her as she drug her off, Raven is speechless shock and Rose on pure adrenaline. Almost enough adrenaline that her metagene kicked in, but not quite.

------------

Once the man in the tree heard the squeal of tires peeling away he clicked his headset and said, "Sir, the Bird and the Pigeon are flying to a new nest. I'll meet you there. Over and out." He packed up his equipment and once one the ground he looked into the sky and said, "Well played, Ravager, well played.

-------------

AN: Okay, sorry this took so long! Please R&R, but no flaming unless it's me inappropriately handling Rose or Raven. I love ya'll!


	3. Rebirthing Infamy

Rebirthing Infamy

Me: Hey, I got tired of waiting for #40, so decided it was time to work another character in that'll play a pretty big role in the future of the plot. Unfortunately there's no Rose or Raven, or Gar. Rose and Raven will return next chapter, and Gar should finally make his appearance the chapter after that. Then it's a parade of fighting and fluff! Yay!

Rose: Why'd you even want to wait for #40 anyways? You had like half of a chapter in your mind with Raven and me already! Why couldn't you finish it?

Me: Let's just say after I see how a certain confrontation goes in #40, it'll help shape how the rematch goes in this one. You'll enjoy it. Trust me.

Rose:…it better be worth it, I'll make sure you know how pissed I am.

Me: Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy the show. Get your popcorn. Anyways guys, standard disclaimers apply.

----------------------------------------------------

In Markovia

I find myself pacing. I do that often anymore. It happened again. It's been the same damn nightmare every night for months now! In this nightmare I see it all. Everything she did. I see her first meeting the team, and then joining, and then getting "him" to fall in love with her. I see her sleeping with "the other one" …and I always feel violated while watching. I see her betraying the team. Finally I see her losing control and witness her powers kill her . Then she crawls out of the rubble, her back to me, and starts giggling like and manic cheerleader. I approach her and tap her on the shoulder. She turns around, and suddenly it's not her I'm looking at anymore, but me. My hair, my coat, my old goggles, laughing in my own face. That's when I wake up, always with a start. Always in a cold sweat. Always shivering. Always with tears in my eyes.

You see, my name is "Tara Markov". I am a Teen Titan. I am a _hero_. But there was another before me with the same name, the same "family", and many of the same friends. She was a Teen Titan too. But she also betrayed _her _team. She was a deeply psychopathic girl, mentally sick to the point of barely being human anymore. She allowed herself to be used as a sleeper agent by Slade Wilson, the mercenary known as Deathstroke the Terminator, for him to get back at the Titans for the death of his son and to fulfill his son's contract. At the same time she used him too by having a very illicit and deeply disturbing pedophilic affair with him. In the act of betraying the team something happened to make her snap completely. She ended up destroying herself with her own powers.

I came about some time later as a member of the Team Titans. The Teamers' history is very convoluted, but in short we believed we were from an alternate timeline. I believed I was an orphan that bore a more than passing resemblance to this first Tara, given a shot of her DNA to get her earth-manipulating powers, and given reconstructive surgery to make me look even more like her. Then the Zero Hour incident hit. With the exception of myself, only Deathwing and my fellow Teamer Miriam Delgado, Mirage, survived this shift in time. Still, I didn't immediately think about the implications of this as it related to her, and instead Miri and I just moved on to join Arsenal's team of Titans. Then I came into contact with the messenger orb of the Time Trapper…

It explained to me that Miri and I are from this timeline, not the alternate one most of the other Teamers were from. That is how we survived Zero Hour. It explained Miri's history to her, but I destroyed it before it could reveal mine. It had already planted the seeds in my head, and I didn't want hear it. I didn't want to think I could do that to them. To "him".

"Him"…him being Garfield Logan; Changeling, Beast Boy. Her boyfriend and the one I wish was mine. When she betrayed the team she hurt him worse than most people ever hurt in their lives. She crushed his very spirit for some time. Then he freaked out when he found out about me. It took him a long time to get used to the idea of my existence. Luckily we have become friends as time has gone on, but there are times where it still seems an uneasy friendship. How could she have done this to him? I thought to myself that there was no way I could have been the one to hurt him like that! I "like" him, A LOT! She hated him! But I digress.

After the dissolution of Arsenal's team, I moved here to the European kingdom of Markovia to join her brother, King Brion Markov, the hero known as Geoforce. Yes, that's right. Not only was she a nutter, but she was a princess too. And that's what I am, because regardless of who I am, Brion and I view each other as siblings now, and we love each other very, very deeply. And as such, I've taken on her mantle as princess.

A few years ago I had the scientists here do tests on me to determine if I am her. Brion got the results and told me I wasn't. I never quite believed him though. He knew that was what I wanted to hear. Still, despite my doubts his reassurance was enough to get me through, that was until a few months ago when the nightmares started. As time went on they just continued to spiral out of control, so much so that I gave up heroing and gave my codename of Terra to someone else. Someone new. Someone that didn't have to live with her legacy. Instead I dove into politics and diplomacy, much to Brion's surprised delight. I just figured, "Hey, I'm here. I'm the princess now. Why the hell not? Besides, it's a change of pace from the fighting that comes with being a hero."

At 4 p.m. the day before yesterday I got a call that might change all that and end this extended vacation. That's the other reason I'm pacing. It was a call from Gar's parents, the Doom Patrol's Elasti-Girl and Mento. They said that Gar, that they needed my help. They said they were under siege in the Prague, in Dayton Manor, held up by the Brotherhood of Evil. Knowing the long and storied history of the Doom Patrol's struggles with the Brotherhood, I was skeptical at first. So I had our own intelligence agency look into the matter, and today they confirmed it all with shocking results. You see the Brotherhood itself is quite small, only a handful of super powered freaks. Their leader, the Brain, has A LOT of money though, and put it to good use, buying himself a small army of mercenaries and a large amount of old fashioned heavy weaponry. From what we could gather in this short period of time, what's going on over there is far from a normal superhuman battle. It's an old-fashioned, all-out war!

I keep pacing as I weigh my options. The truth of who I am is starting to become clear, despite Brion's best efforts to hide it from me and make me comfortable. I just can't deny it anymore. I can't run from it any longer. And that scares me. What if she gets out? I know that she's still in me somewhere, a mental illness waiting for a trigger to take root again, another personality far darker than my own. A whole other person sharing my body with me. What if she gets out? I don't want to hurt him! I don't want her to hurt him anymore. But he might die if I don't help. If that happens, I'll never forgive myself knowing that I could have done something to prevent it.

As I pace I can feel eyes upon me. Standing in the doorway to my room are Brion and the servant I think has a crush on me, Mathias. Mathias is a great friend. He's helped me immensely these past few months, and I'm grateful for that. He always seems to know when my mind is troubled, and the right words to calm me. He is always at my bbeck and call, and does everything he can to make me comfortable.

I stop pacing and stare at myself in the full length mirror at the other end of my room. I picture myself out of the jeans and tee-shirt I'm in now (I know, not very princess-like, but I gotta have my casual Fridays too…tee hee) and back in costume. It makes me smile. I say "Mat, bring me one of my suitcases and pack my costume." I sense Mathias gawk at me for a few seconds in amazement, before going to meet my request.

Brion walks up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. In the mirror I can see he is dressed in one of his best suits. He is about to leave on a trip to an international heroes meeting himself, odd as it sounds. He asks barely above a whisper, "Are you sure about this?"

I turn and look in his eyes, knowing he knows me too well to lie to him. I say truthfully, "No, but he needs me. I just can't sit on the sidelines for this one, Brion. This is something I feel I have to do."

He nods, and for silent moments we wait for Mathias to return. When he does, I start packing. I look in and see the costume and smile broadly. I haven't even looked at it in a long time. But that smile soon fades as I remember that I'm going to be wearing a body-thong leotard in the mountains outside of Prague. But I giggle a little inside when I remember that I've worn a big leather coat in the heat before . It's the same situation, just at opposite ends of the temperature spectrum.

I put on my boots, then walk to my closet and pull out that said coat, the trademark that truly separates my outfit from hers. When I look in the mirror I'm pleased with what I see. Then I walk over to the nightstand and pull out my mask. I place it on my face and look in the mirror again, unable to hold the smile in as I grin from ear to ear. Something about this whole thing has always just been so right. Already I feel happier.

I walk over to Brion and look into his eyes. He engulfs me in a huge hug. He whispers "I love you, Tara." I melt into the embrace and say "I love you too, Brion. You're the best brother a girl could ask for. I'll come back, I promise."

I turn to Mathias, standing at Brion's side, and pull him close. I embrace him tightly and thank him for helping me. I can feel the heat in his cheeks as he blushes. He's always been easily embarrassed when you praise him. As I pull away I tell him sternly, "I need you to hold down the fort for me, okay? "

I pull away and look at both of them with a playful smile before saying something that just feels like home; "Besides, I think it's time the REAL Terra comes out of exile to have some fun." With that, I've got my bag and I'm sprinting down the corridor to a boulder that I use my powers to bring to the door, before jumping on and jetting off. God, it feels great to be back!


	4. Flowers Growing in Concrete

Rose: Where the fuck have you been, Jackass?! How dare you keep me waiting all this time? I'm gonna kill you, you fuck-knocker!

Me: Rose, come on now, put the swords away! Please! I promise you, this was worth the wait!

Rose: It better me, or else I'm going Lorena Bobbit on your punk ass!

Flowers Growing in Concrete

Raven Roth stretched as her eyes fluttered open. Her ears were filled with blaring music and screaming, and she turned to see a mass of white hair flying as if in an epileptic fit. Unsure what to do, or what was going on, she reached out a healing hand for the form next to her.

As Raven's hand touched her shoulder, Rose Wilson jumped with a start. She immediately turned down the radio, and turned to Raven. Her single eye cast itself down as she said apologetically, "Sorry. I expected you to be asleep for at least another hour or two."

Raven turned to give Rose an appreciative smile for apologizing, but noticed a big purple bruise around Rose's neck. It appeared to be in the shape of…handprints? A woman's handprints? She cocked her head to the side curiously and reached out a healing touch for it.

Rose, as respectfully as possible, pushed Raven's hand out of the way. She turned to Raven, and looked her in the eye. "Don't. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt anymore. I wouldn't be head banging if it did. If you're wondering what it is, well that's an interesting story. About three weeks ago we came home from another trip looking for you. As we got off the T-jet, Cassie said something to me that was so childish I can't even remember what it was anymore. In response I said, 'Yeah, yeah, just keep telling yourself that Wonder Cunt.' So she went all third grade on me and said, 'Yeah, that's what I am. After all, I am what I have.'

"I knew as I was saying it that it was the wrong thing to say, but my mouth wouldn't listen to my brain and I just blurted out, 'Maybe if your cunt was so wonderful, Superboy wouldn't have gotten himself killed. I swear to God, Raven, that not even a 10th…no, a 100th of a second after I said that, Cassie had her hand around my throat and just started squeezing. She was like a boa or something. The harder I tried to break the hold, the tighter she gripped. Luckily for me, Vic realized we were lagging behind and came and broke us up.

"After dinner, Cassie and I apologized to each other. It's the only time I've ever felt in the wrong about her. But I didn't know! I mean I know she and Superboy had a thing, but I didn't know that they had…yeah… I learned something that day. I learned where the boundaries are with her."

Raven looked lost in thought as she contemplated what was just said to her. She really couldn't believe it. It took her a good while to collect her thoughts as her violet eyes stared at her hands in her lap. Looking up, she finally said, "Rose, I am aghast that you would…how would you put it?…go there. That is subject matter that you should have known to be more sensitive about. Cassie loved Conner dearly, and I do not blame her for being angered at you."

Pausing for a second, she thought about what to say next. Everything was a jumble in her. Part of it was plain fatigue and the fact she'd just awoke, but some of it was just well…what do you say to something like that?

Finally ready, Raven continued on. "Secondly, I am appalled at Cassie's actions as well. That is not her. The Cassandra Sandsmark I know can be temperamental yes, but in general she is a very caring, loving person."

Rose shook her head as she said, "I think that Cassie died with Superboy. She's suffering from what I call 'bitter widow syndrome'. I know what that's like. Similar feeling I had when I lost my mom, and then just got shoved on Arsenal's team. Only she's taken it to a new level. This isn't just bitterness anymore, she's just fucking mean! We really need you back, Rae. You need to straighten her out. If anyone can do it, it's you."

Rose looked down at the fuel gage. _We should have enough to make it, but we better refuel just in case_, she though to herself. Getting on the radio, she called into the St. Petersburg airport as they were approaching. "Hello, this is Ravager of the Teen Titans. I am requesting permission to land."

Too close, a voice said, "I think you should, Rose."

Rose looked out the cockpit and she grimaced. Shaking her head in disbelief, she shouted, "AH FUCK ME! Goddamn it! I don't want to deal with this bitch now! Come oooooonnnnn…"

Raven looked out the cockpit as well and tilted her head to the side as she said, "Bombshell?"

Rose nodded and said, "Yeah, that's Amy all right! I don't want to deal with her! The last time I saw her was with the other Titans. She accused me of being the traitor and stealing that book of yours. Said it was something about getting everyone's secret identities for my dad."

Raven shook her head in utter disbelief. Where had that idea come from? Something definitely seemed off. Still, Raven had entrusted the military officer and former Titan to assist her, and was sure this was just most assuredly a flub of someone falling back on the easy target because they seemed the logical fit. "That is a ridiculous assertion for her to make! If she only knew what is really in the book…"

Amy Allen flew alongside the plane with a flaming fist, shaking it at Rose. "I said put the bird down, NOW!"

Mumbling under her breath, Rose landed the plane. She found it hard to keep her composure as she and Raven disembarked, but somehow she managed to keep it together. She flagged a fueling truck as Amy walked over to them. "Well now, it's been awhile. Come inside. You kinda interrupted something, but I think it's ok if you join in for a while too."

As they walked into the airport, Amy looked over her shoulder at Rose with little "I gotcha now, bitch" grin. Rose flipped her off, and Amy scolded her in return, "You do that again, Rose, and I promise you I'll break your finger off, lift up that eye patch, and jam it into your frontal lobe. Do you understand me? Don't be making a jackass out of yourself now…"

Rose was about to say something, but bit her lip when she was greeted with a rather unique sight. Gathered in the waiting area they'd been led to was a grouping of some of the world's finest heroes. In the center was Superman. Even as he stood waiting for something to happen he seemed stoic and almost godly. He was flanked on his right by former Titan and the Champion of Russia, Leonid Kovar, Red Star, and on his left by close friend and fellow Justice Leaguer J'onn J'onzz( John Jones), the Martian Manhunter, and the always lovely M'ggan M'orzz( Megan Morse), Miss Martian. Sitting down waiting for the meeting to begin was none other than Brion Markov.

Amy went and joined the group as Rose and Raven stood in wonderment for a second. They weren't alone. A small group of passing tourists had gathered at the periphery of the scene and watched with rapt fascination. Well, the teenage boys, while fascinated by the whole scene, were mainly staring at Megan…and her micro-mini. While Raven approached the group, almost cautiously, Rose rook notice of the leering boys. While most of the passers-by stared for a few seconds and then proceeded, the group of young men just stayed there ogling the gorgeous Martian. Rose walked over and said, "Would mind leaving Megan alone, please?!"

One of the English-speaking fellows looked up at her and grinned as he said, "I know you! You're the Ravager, aren't you? I have seen you on the news programs."

Rose nodded and said menacingly, "Yeah, I am. If you want to find out why they call me that, just keep staring at Meg…"

The man shook his head, poked his friends, and they left. The non-English speakers though just glanced at the scene, and turned their attentions back to Megan because they didn't fully comprehend what had just happened. That was until Rose started screeching at them in a banshee wail and kicking them in the shins. None of them stuck around after that!

After Rose was through getting rid of the young men, Amy started clapping. Sarcastically she called out, "That was a brilliant PR stunt Rose! ABSOLUTELY FUCKING GENIUS!"

Rose turned on her heels and growled out, "You got something to say to me, bitch?!"

Amy smiled and said, "Of course I do, traitor! I mean you have Raven here with you now! You can't deny it anymore!"

Rose rolled her eyes. What the hell was wrong with this wench? She couldn't go anywhere without throwing an accusation, could she? Glaring through Amy, she snarled, "What the hell? Actually the reason Raven's with me is because Tim told me to look for her! I know you still got your communicator, so if you don't believe me, call him! Besides, why the hell would I betray the team?"

Amy got that "deer in the headlights" look , but after a second of contemplation said, "Like I said before when we last met, all you are, all you'll ever be, is Daddy's Little Girl. Deathstroke's Daughter. That's it. At least with Grant and Joey, they're dead. They don't have to live with the indignity of their birthright anymore."

Rose's expression went from a simple snarl into something wholly inhuman. Almost frothing at the mouth, she leaped at Amy shouting, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Rose was stopped in mid air by a powerful hand latching onto her face. Leonid's other hand had attached itself to Amy's face as well as he tossed both girls into the ground so hard they bounced. His thickly accented voice boomed out so loud that security, not sure what was happening, quickly sealed off the area completely.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! I will not tolerate this behavior from either of you any longer! Rose, you need to calm down NOW! Am I clear?"

Leonid turned his head and saw Amy already getting up, a smug look on her face. This just pissed Leonid off more, and the mighty Russian thrust his fist at her, bursting it into flames. He stopped just inched from Amy's face and said venomously, "Wipe that grin off of your face, Amy Allen, or I swear to God I will melt you into scrap! Now both of you, retreat to opposite ends of the room and take a few minutes to collect yourselves. Then meet us back in this spot, so that we can all sort through this matter logically and carefully. AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Rose got back onto her feet as well and both girls nodded at Red Star. Raven followed Bombshell while Megan, who had been keeping her eyes closed for much of the confrontation, followed Rose.

As soon as Amy and Raven got to their corner, Raven glared at her. Without hesitation, and with some of the strongest outrage she'd ever felt, she asked so coolly that her frail form suddenly seemed much more imposing and intimidating than it should have, she asked, "What is wrong with you, Amy!? This is NOT what I wanted nor what I expected when I came to you for assistance. I came expecting you to use your associations and connections to aid in my search for the traitor, NOT to bandy about baseless allegations! I understand how easy it is to believe Rose was the culprit, I believed it myself at first, but the timing of her arrival is too…off, and her anger at her father too strong for her to have been willing to give it all up. Whether she's willing to admit it or not, she needs the Titans in her life right now. They offer her stability, and perhaps her last chance to discover her own happiness. She is NOT the traitor, I can assure you."

Amy rolled her eyes with an expression of, "If you don't want to trust me, it's your problem" and started to walk away. That was until Raven grabbed her arm and spun her around , almost growling out, "I AM NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!"

Aware that such an action was not normally in her character, and well aware that this was probably going to hurt her a lot more than Amy, Raven reared back and smacked Amy across the mouth as hard as she could. Everyone present jumped at the dramatic clang of Raven's gloved hand striking Amy's metal-embossed face. All present had worked with her before( Rose being the exception), and none had ever seen Raven so angry before. But then again, could she be blamed?

Amy stared at Raven in utter dismay. She had never known Raven had that in her. Then again, neither had Raven. All she could do was rub her cheek, even though there was no pain thanks to her metallic covering , almost instinctually with wide eyes.

Raven said, "That, my friend, was for Joseph. I am horrified that you would say that about him. As one who knew him well….who LOVED him well…or as well as I could at the time…I will inform you that Joseph Wilson was the kindest, warmest, most loving and faithful soul I have ever met in my entire existence! How dare you desecrate that name!?" Raven paused for a second and looked at her hands, rubbing the now throbbing smacking hand with the other, and took a calming breath, saying a quick prayer to Azar to ask for forgiveness, before she continued. "Please, Amy, I do not wish to be angered at you anymore. Just promise me that you will stop this madness."

Amy nodded, still shocked, and said, "Fine. If you trust her, so do I. I…I'm sorry I said that about Joey." Raven gave a nod herself, and led them back to the middle of the room.

While this was going on, Rose was looking at Megan, as Megan said, "Rose, I broke my rules. I've been reading minds. I've been reading HER mind." She pointed to Amy and continued. "And I…I don't like what I've seen. Something about is…off…different…especially today. It scares me, Rose. She…she's a bad person, isn't she?"

Rose nodded solemnly, glaring at Amy's head and mentally cheering like she were at the Super Bowl when Raven smacked her. "Yeah, she is. The only thing is that I don't know if she's a traitor, or just a hateful little bitch."

Megan sighed and frowned a little. She asked slowly, almost like she were treading water, "Rose, does this mean that we're friends again?"

Rose turned and looked the alien beauty in the eye. Searching for the words to say to break the tension between the former teammates and roommates, who hadn't exactly parted ways on the most amicable of terms, she decided to try her hand at little humor.

"So long as you promise not to throw a pie in my face again…"

Megan giggled a little, her mood almost instantly turning into its normal, cheery self. With a little light in her eyes she said, "I may be naïve, but I CAN learn from my mistakes."

Rose smiled broadly and thrust her hand out, saying, "Then yeah, friends."

Megan shook Rose's hand and said, "I have my communicator if you have yours. I will watch her and keep you informed of anything suspicious, if that's fine with you."

Rose shook a little harder to let her know it was and said, "Of course. Anyways, let's just get all of THIS over with."

They walked back to the middle of the room, Leonid stood there watching them anxiously. Amy was the first to speak and said, "Yeah, sorry about all this mess. I just don't like to lose anything…and I'm sure you can understand why I'd think you'd be the traitor, Rose. But hey, Raven trust you, and if she trusts you, so do I. So again, sorry. What brings you two out here anyways? Wouldn't it be better to just head home?"

Rose scratched the back of her head and nodded her head ever so slightly at Raven. "Thanks for the apology. And actually it's her fault we're out here. We're trying to get to Dayton Manor so she can talk to Beast Boy."

Amy, Leonid, and Brion all flinched a little. Superman and J'onn both remained silent. This was a Titans matter. While they were very much ready to step in if things got out of hand again, they were the odd men out in this basically.

Rose and Raven both looked at the Amy, Brion, and Leonid inquisitively. Raven looked at her feet as she could tell something was up. With great despair in her voice she asked, "Garfield…is he…?"

Leonid shook his head and hugged Raven comfortingly. He could tell tears of worry were stinging her eyes. Soothingly he said, "No, no! He'd still very much alive, and as far as we can tell, he's still doing well. It's just that…the Brotherhood is holding the Manor under siege. And I mean really under siege. With mercenaries and heavy artillery."

Brion interjected with, "In fact, the Doom Patrol called Tara out of retirement because they need the help. That really surprised me, but…."

Rose interrupted and said, "It shouldn't. I mean she knows Steve pretty well, and take it from someone who'd worked with her before, she might not be the first person I'd call for every situation, but she is um…I feel kinda like I'm degrading her by saying this…but she IS basically THE general purpose back-up plan. Besides, she's a pretty good leader in her own right and that girl can certainly take care of herself. Besides, how's she gonna turn Beast Boy down?"

Amy and Leonid looked at each other, and Amy said, "Leonid and I,since learning about it,have been on stand by in case we get called out too. We've been doing some research and planning just in case, and well…it's almost impossible to get to the manor. We have found a pass in the mountains that leads you to it though, and it's an area that offers a fair deal of protection itself."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up map. Opening it, she pointed to a pass that she had circled and said, "It's really narrow, just big enough to fit your jet and maybe a smaller vehicle…like say a gyrocopter in there. But it's probably your only bet."

Rose picked up the map, and she and Raven studied it silently for awhile. When they were convinced they had the area they needed to know about memorized, Rose handed it back to Amy.

"Thank you. That's a big help. Otherwise we'd probably be toast when we got there. Anyways, I think it's time for us to go."

Amy smiled congenially and escorted them out, dropping the map in the process. Leonid picked it up and looked it over carefully. When they were airborne, Amy walked back in to find Leonid's nose practically buried in the map, with the others glancing over his shoulder. At about this time another plane was taxiing up to the terminal gate.

Leonid looked up from the map with an almost ghostly expression. Barely above a whisper he said, "You circled the wrong pass. You gave them the one on the west. They need the one next to it, on the east. Oh my God! Amy, what have you….?"

Before Red Star could finish the question, a bright flash engulfed the room. In a matter of seconds everything up to the security barricade was wrecked, windows shattered, furniture overturned. The airport itself was thrown into a state of panic as those beyond the barricade screamed at the explosion and tried to stampede towards the exits. Amy stood amongst the rubble as the rest of the heroes lay in bloody wrecks on the floor. Even Superman's mind had been fried. Amy laughed an insane, high pitched cackle that could raise the hair on anyone's neck.

Her eyes snapped around as she heard an anguished groan. Megan was still moving, and trying to sit up, but couldn't. Her eyes looked into the reflective sheen of Amy's as she pleaded with her, "Why? Why Amy? The Titans…we were your friends! We loved you!"

Amy made her way to Megan's vulnerable form and stomped on her stomach. Megan wailed sharply in agony. Coldly, icily, Amy said, "It's simple. My soldiers and I stand to inherit a large chunk of change from this. That's what it's all about. So long as my men and I can turn a profit, I don't give a fuck about you or anyone else.

"Hmm, you know what would be fun? If someone told J'onn when he wakes up what you REALLY are. To see the man you admire turn against you. To see him become your ENEMY. Hohahaha, that would be great! Unfortunately, I let them get a head start on me, so I gotta run. BYYYEEE!"

Megan shrieked out, "Oh gods no! Amy please! Don't! No! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" as the energy ball released from Amy's fist, striking her in the chest. Amy removed her foot from Meg's belly and watched as the beautiful Martian convulsed wildly, her eyes rolling up in her head and the lids half-closing. Martian blood and drool bubbled over her lip as she finally came to rest, unmoving, unseeing.

Amy grinned as she turned and walked away, whispering, "White Martian whore!" She smiled smugly to herself. While she hadn't planned on Rose showing up, this whole meeting had been Superman's idea actually, she couldn't help but feel so good that things fell into her lap and she was able to spring the trap she had constructed for just the situation that Raven might decide to head to the Manor.

As she boarded the plane, the man from outside Raven's apartment sat at the controls. She took the co-pilot seat and they taxied off as Security finally moved in to clean up the damage. Once they were safely enough away, she whispered to herself, "Raven, that book, that DISK, they're MINE! MINE!!"

AN: I'm so incredibly sorry for this delay! Oh my god, long story short is that I accidentally washed the paper I had the rough draft on, and shortly after starting the rewrite I started my second semester! Between work and school it's been hard to catch up on it! So sorry guys! And if you're confused, like my beta was, about was about the meeting, it's that conference I mentioned in the last chapter that Brion was going to. Anyways, R/R!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Well, how was that? Was that worth the wait? I know it was a little rushed, but I had to try to drag all that up from memory.

Rose: Oh…My…GOD! You killed Megan! You fucking jerk! How dare you?! I'm gonna kill you!

Me: Rose, now let's not be too hasty. You don't know what's gonna happen this chapter. Rose? GAH!

Rose: DIE! DIE!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irises and Thorn Bushes

Sometime later, Martian Manhunter awoke with a groan. His whole body felt stiff. His neck was stiff. His joints didn't want to move. Everything felt like he had been hit by a truck…or maybe an oil tanker.

With joints popping and muscles aching, he looked around with adjusting eyes. He spotted Superman, Red Star, and Geo-force already up again. Something didn't seem right though. Red Star was yelling something he couldn't quite make out, but he thought he heard "killed her" and "She'll burn for this!"

That's when he saw the still form in the sailor-esque shirt and micro-mini, eyes rolled up and half closed. The paramedics had pulled her low-cut shirt down, exposing a large, nasty burn across both of her breasts, mainly on her left one, and a small white patch exposing her true nature. To the paramedics though, it was probably just an oddly colored Martian birthmark.

Feeling well enough to move again, he unsteadily made his way over to them. He watched as the paramedics worked frantically to revive the young Martian with the maroon hair and pouty red lips. J'onn J'onz could only whisper, "M'ggan" to her as he touched her cheek. He looked at the paramedics and asked, "What's wrong with her?"

One of the paramedics looked up with deeply saddened eyes and said, "She was still alive when we got here, but about 4 minutes ago she went into cardiac arrest. We don't know exactly what happened, but it looks like something overloaded her nervous system."

J'onn nodded and said, "Bombshell must have done this. She attacked us, and it appears my have attacked M'ggan a second time. I do believe I have a plan that might help…but I can make no guarantees."

He laid his hand on the forehead of 'Megan Morse' and began to focus as a paramedic asked him, "What are you doing, Martian Manhunter?"

J'onn said calmly as he started his mind into Megan's, "I am attempting to if at all possible locate her consciousness. Maybe if I can do that and make it surface, her life can be restored."

Without waiting for a reply, J'onn's telepathic mind plunged deep into Megan's. As he delved deeper and deeper the extensiveness of the damage became apparent. Her right side was mostly shot. It didn't look like the motor neurons leading to her left leg would ever function again, and the ones for her arm weren't in good shape either. Her sensory neurons looked to be gone…all but 40 of them, anyway.. Her hearing and vision were also dramatically impaired, though not gone completely. But as he took stock of the damage, he was surprised and delighted to find though that despite them not functioning at the time, the centers of her brain controlling her vitals and logic appeared to be relatively unscathed. There was still a chance then to save her! In theory at least, if he could find that part of her that was distinctly her…

Reaching her center, J'onn looked around desperately.. At first he found nothing. He worried that his worst fears were confirmed. Then he heard it. Faint, drifting, a frightened whimper. At once he sped through the darkness following the sound. Faster and faster he plunged, until floating in the ethereal blackness he founds the form of a frightened White Martian teen. Teen? Nay, a girl, barely older than a child.

Megan looked up at J'onn and let out a cry of shock and sadness. Nervously she said, "J'onn? Why are you here? Please, don't look at me. I didn't want you to ever find out.! I wished for us to be friends, not enemies. Please, just leave me be."

J'onn raised a hand, and Megan flinched. When J'onn didn't start to pummel her, she opened her eyes. A reassuring smile accompanied the outstretched hand, which she latched onto.

Upwards they flew through the layers of Megan's mind, consciousness returning to each level as they went, life renewing. With a groan, J'onn's mind leapt back into his body, and with a mighty gasp Megan's eyes fluttered open as labored breath returned to her. Sitting up, letting her alien lungs fill with air again, she meeped and pulled her top up. Her green cheeks flushed crimson. She knew perfectly well why her top had been moved, but still felt embarrassed that her modesty had been compromised.

Struggling, she stood up. She stumbled when she tried to walk. She fell into Superman's arms. Starting to cry, she hugged Superman only to discover that her left arm wasn't raising above her breast. This only caused her to weep harder. Unable to do anything else she screamed, "Why? Why?! We were her friends! Why did she…?"

Looking up at Superman's eyes, the innocent girl disappeared and that White Martian rage and warrior spirit shone through.

"I must stop her, Kal. I have to warn them!"

Superman shook his head. He looked down on her sympathetically, and his voice strained with concern.

"Megan, you're hurt. I can't let you. You can't walk. You can barely even stand."

Megan just glared, her mind already made up. She said in a steely voice, "I don't need to walk in order to fly."

J'onn touched Megan's shoulder, handing her her dropped communicator. It had been jarred loose during her convulsions.

"Then there is no way that we can persuade you otherwise? You are going, with or without our blessing?

Megan nodded. She wobbled as she got used to trying to put all her weight on one leg. With it she dragged herself to J'onn, to the paramedic's amazement. She took the communicator and shook her head. "I cannot be dissuaded from this task. I thank you for your concern though…and for not being afraid of me."

J'onn nodded at her and placed an hand on her shoulder. It was odd. They had only just met today, and J'onn already viewed her as a compatriot and friend and as one of the cutest people he had ever met. Her pure innocence was so genuine and adorable.

"M'ggan, it is true that you are a White Martian and clearly possess that warrior spirit, but I have seen the real you and it is exactly as you are right now. A shy, concerned, friendly young woman. You are, as you would say, a 'good girl'."

Megan gave J'onn an appreciative hug with her good arm. She then steadied herself as more of her energy returned, before lifting herself off the ground and floating out the shattered terminal window.

The paramedics were too stunned to say anything, but Superman glowered at J'onn. He said rather harshly., "What's wrong with you? Why didn't you stop her? She's just going to get hurt worse now!"

J'onn remained cool as he said, "I am sorry Kal, but we could not have changed her mind. Neither one of us. And she would have fought us if we tried. I would not worry about her too much though. I have faith in her. That fire in her eyes…you saw it. Beneath that exterior of charm and childishness, there's a warrior that can more than hold her own. Even against us, if she were at her full power. I think what is more important now is trying to devise a plan to back her up if she and the Doom Patrol need it…"

------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, near the Dayton Manor…

Tara adjusted herself, glad she hadn't changed into her uniform yet. It was cooling off. She sat on the Cliffside between two narrow mountain passes, binoculars to her head. Mat had apparently planned much further ahead than she had, and underneath her costume he had left the binoculars, a pen, and a notepad, along with a letter encouraging her to do some reconnaissance and planning before acting . Needless to say, she'd done more than a little recon. While her crafty mind could formulate some nice plans on the fly, she straddled the line between sometimes over-thinking and MUCH more often than not just acting and reacting. Her faithful servant Mathias had caught onto this a long time ago, and had clearly been concerned about the action/reaction aspect and didn't want to see her fall victim to it.

Taking a quick note, she sighed. She had been watching the old house get bombarded most of the day. It stood up to it well, somehow. As she had observed though, there seemed to be no way to get to the building through the fire. One of these passes might offer her a path, or at least enough cover and a good enough line to mount an offense and clear a path. But she didn't know which, if either, could do so. So she sat there waiting.

That was until she heard the low hum beneath her. Looking over the edge of her perch, she saw a plane approaching, cruising slowly and cautiously. Curiosity getting the better of her, she used her powers to break off a chunk of rock containing her and her suitcase and descended to fly along side the plane. She looked in and saw Raven and Rose.

Rose caught a glimpse at Tara and did a double take. Not sure whether to believe her eyes, she looked at her old teammate and friend for a short time. After a moment she smiled and pulled out her communicator.

Tara nodded and reached into her pocket to pull out her own communicator. While not being an active Titan for a while, or even a hero in months, she still kept the contraption on her for a "just in case" situation. Hitting the button, Tara said excitedly, "Rose! Long time, no see! I heard you'd become a Titan again, but still…OH! And hello to you too, Raven!"

Raven gave Tara a smile, but it was Rose that said, "I heard you retired. I guess the 'little green man' changed your mind?"

Tara's expression went to shock, not out of fear but just out of surprise that they knew about it, but Rose instantly tried to calm her.

"Don't worry. We were coming over and stopped in St. Petersburg to refuel and I guess we interrupted some kind of meeting. Your brother was there. They kinda told us about it. Bombshell and Red Star told us about this pass. They said we'd be safe going through here."

Tara looked at them suspiciously. It wasn't that she didn't trust _them_, it was Amy she wasn't sure of. There were things about her that her advisors had heard. Things that didn't add up. Rumors about a black ops squadron going freelance. None of them could be substantiated, though. And that was the thing that ate at her the most. Since nothing could be confirmed or denied, she wasn't sure if she could trust anything Amy said or not. But Red Star could be trusted. He'd never willingly trap them.

Just as Tara was finished with that thought, a missile flew past them. Tara's heart jumped. "What the…what was that, Rose?!"

Rose didn't know, but she could tell by the look on Raven's face that something wasn't right. And that assumption was confirmed when Megan's voice broke in over both communicators.

"Rose, Rose! Amy, she…she tried to kill me! It was…how could…? Rose, she's the traitor! She set you up! The pass you need is the next one over! She's trying to…Oh God, Rose! I'm still so far behind! I'm sorry!"

Rose blanched over as she growled out, "That fucking slut. I knew something was up with her!"

Rose glanced out the cockpit at Tara. Tara returned her gaze. Almost on instinct they broke apart as best as they could in the cramped quarters and broke into evasive drills as the sky seemed to explode around them in a thousand points. Tara's smaller vehicle weaved in and out of fire more easily, but Rose was holding her own in the small space. She stayed in contact with Megan as long as she could during this, to reassure the alien girl that all would be fine, before having to cut off to focus on the fire around them. Once she had broken off from Megan, she turned to Raven and asked, "Can you teleport us out?"

Raven was trembling. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She didn't mean for this to happen. Why was this happening? She was so lost in her own thoughts that she couldn't hear Rose's question. A shout and a violent rocking jolted her back into reality.

Rose's alarm was rising, as was her anger. They had been hit and she was struggling to get them stabilized. Again she asked Raven if she could teleport them out.

Raven looked disheartened as she said, "I.. I am still so weak, Rose. I can only take us a thousand feet or so. I.."

Raven was cut off as the plane shook violently again. They were slanting down, the stall alarm ringing out. There was no pulling out of this one.

Rose looked into Raven's eyes as she said, "Come on Raven! I can't save the plane! You're the only one that can get us out of this. You have to do this!"

Rose watched the altimeter plummet rapidly as Raven said, "I am still sick. I am wea…"

"No! You won't do this to me, Raven! You won't go emo on me, damn it! You can do this!" Grasping Raven's shaking hand, she said, "I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

This reassurance was all that was needed as Raven closed her eyes and concentrated. In the signature puff of smoke, they were gone, along with whatever else Raven's powers could grab. A few moments later the plane plunged into the ground and exploded. They materialized inside the mansion and Raven promptly passed out from the exertion, right into Rose's arms.

Tara watched everything in terror, unable to do anything to help because she was trying to fight for her own life. She thought she saw that little poof of Raven teleporting, but she wasn't sure. Then the plane crashed. Tara shouted out, "Oh God, no! Raven? Rose? No! NOOOO!"

A ball of energy blasted the platform, and Tara fell through the rubble. As she did, a chunk of stone whacked her on the head, knocking her out. Amy's cold voice rang out as Tara freefell at breakneck speeds.

"You poor, pathetic little girl."

Before Tara struck the ground, a dark energy being leaped out of the house and hauled her in, cradling her unconscious form. Soon it was inside, standing at a window near Rose. He and Rose stared at each other and then at the unconscious forms they held.

The voice of Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, rang out with his footsteps as he came upon them. He was surprised to see Rose to say the least, but pleasantly so, and so his voice maintained its normal cheeriness as he said to the now physical form that the dark energy being had taken to, "Wow, Larry. I didn't know you invited Rose. Cool, we need the help."

That cheeriness disappeared when Rose and Gar's fellow Doom Patrol member Negative Man turned around and revealed their cargo. With shock and concern in his voice he asked, "Oh my! Tara?! RAVEN!?!!"


	6. Chapter 6

A special word from Rose

Rose: I apologize for this, guys. I really do. But there's been a snag in things. Mike's been having writer's block pretty badly with this story. You see, he plotted out the beginning and ending, but didn't plot out the middle, so there's a stretch of chapters he's been wracking his brains on for awhile now. We do have one more chapter written, so that should be up sometime…don't know when, but sometime. But aside from that, we're on an indefinite hiatus while Mike tries to come up with more ideas, and also tries to juggle his dating life work on other writing projects such as a Spoiler and Catwoman related fic he's already got fully plotted out and outlined and various ideas for comics, and his school life. In the meantime, I suggest doing any work you need to do and enjoying other fine works from the writers on this site. KT Hunter especially is one you should read. Especially if you like Gar and Raven. Also look for said Spoiler fic when it comes out, which hopefully will be by year's end depending on how Mike's real life is going. And we will be back for this someday, I promise. I know after 2 years with only this much development you all must be pissed at us. But just bear with us and check in once in a while. And write to Mike to encourage him to snap out of it!

With thanks to you all,

Rose Wilson


End file.
